Best друг
by lovitdesele
Summary: Romano va a hacerle una visita rutinaria a Rusia, de la que saldrán muchas cosas. Fail summary.
1. Una reunión diplomática

Aquí voy, a embarcarme en un proyecto extraño que aún no sé como acabará, pero espero que al menos alguien se entretenga leyéndolo. Quería avisar desde un principio que la pareja en la que se centra es Italia del SurxRusia, pero no será un fic romántico en el sentido de que, de momento, no tengo planeado que estos dos personajes sean pareja realmente. El primer capitulo es bastante aburrido, pero necesitaba hacer una introducción, denle una oportunidad, por favor.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Eran las cuatro y media. El despertador empezó a sonar. Romano se revolvía en la cama intentando ignorarlo, pero, cuando no pudo aguantarlo más, estiró el brazo para apagarlo y poder seguir durmiendo. Pasó la mano por la mesilla, tanteando con el tacto, pero en vez de encontrase con el despertador su brazo se encontró con la lamparita, tirándola al suelo. El golpe que dio la lámpara le hizo levantarse de inmediato. Una sobrecogedora sensación de frio le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero dormir en ropa interior era demasiado cómodo, aun siendo invierno. El despertador seguía sonando. Miró a la mesilla, no estaba allí. Escrutó la habitación intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquel sonido infernal. Veneciano estaba durmiendo a su lado plácidamente y sin enterarse de nada.<p>

-Figlio di…- de pronto recordó que había dejado el despertador en una mesa, al otro lado de la habitación, porque sabía que si lo dejaba a su lado lo apagaría y seguiría durmiendo.

Se levantó, todavía con sueño, apagó la alarma y miró la hora sin saber por qué debía levantarse tan temprano.

-¡Hostia puta!-exclamó acordándose de lo que le esperaba ese día. Debía ir a visitar a Rusia. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ir a ver a ese tipo y mucho menos siendo invierno.

Si ya le cabreaba bastante tener que ir a Rusia, el hecho de que su hermano siguiera durmiendo le enervaba sobremanera. Dio un golpe al colchón provocándole un sobresalto al otro.

-Ve! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- se levantó asustado.

-Ahí va, ¿te he despertado? Perdóname.

-No te preocupes…- y se volvió a quedar dormido al instante. Aunque a Romano le hubiese gustado quedarse a molestarle, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Cinco horas después su avión llegaba a Moscú. Fue recibido en el aeropuerto por guardias rusos y fue escoltado hasta la residencia del representante de ese basto país. Se le acompañó hasta un amplio salón y se le pidió esperar. El italiano no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Cada vez que recordaba la aparentemente inocente cara del ruso un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Ni siquiera necesitó tomar café por la mañana, ya estaba suficientemente acelerado. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una petaca llena de vino y le pegó un trago, para ver si el alcohol le relajaba un poco y le ayudaba a soltarse.

Al poco rato vio pasar a Lituania casi corriendo hacia la salida. No se paró a saludarle, pero, antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada llena de complicidad y lástima, lo cual no ayudó mucho a los intentos de relajarse de Romano.

El pomo de la puerta lateral del salón empezó a girar lentamente y la puerta se abrió con un sonido chirriante. Una gélida brisa recorrió la habitación y unos ojos violetas brillaron tras la puerta.

-Perdona si te he hecho esperar- dijo en un tono alegre Rusia. Una agradable sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El latino quería contestar, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. De repente le entraron ganas de mear, no sabía si era por el frio, por el miedo, o porque no iba al baño desde que se levantó, pero tampoco le importaba la razón.

-Hablaremos mejor en mi despacho, ¿da?- el nerviosismo del que sería su acompañante ese día le pareció divertido, y decidió que cuanto antes empezaran la reunión, antes comenzaría su entretenimiento.

Romano solo asintió y le siguió por el pasillo, tratando de imaginar cómo sería el despacho de tan imponente estado. Horribles imágenes se cruzaban por la mente del italiano. Pensó en una sala repleta de aparatos de tortura y demás objetos abyectos, en la que habría un sillón estratégicamente colocado para que el ruso pudiese deleitarse viendo cómo atormentaban a las pobres almas que habían ido a verle por encargo de sus ineptos jefes. Por fin llegaron al despacho del eslavo y, antes de que Rusia abriera la puerta y sin que se diera cuenta, Romano pegó otro trago de su petaca.

Lo que vio dentro del despacho del ex soviético le dejó profundamente sorprendido. Era una habitación relativamente grande, con un ventanal desde el que se veía el patio nevado, con altas estanterías llenas de libros y carpetas y con una mesa sobre la que había desperdigados unos cuantos papeles. Vamos, como cualquier otro despacho.

-Pues es bastante normal…-se le escapó a Romano mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo dices?- le preguntó distraído el ruso.

-No, n-nada- respondió rápido el italiano quien, a pesar de que hacía un poco de frío en la sala había comenzado a sudar.

-Puedes tomar asiento si quieres- esa sonrisa inocente seguía pegada a la cara de Rusia.

-Cl-claro- Romano estaba sorprendido de la amabilidad que parecía demostrar el ruso, tan diferente del recuerdo que de éste tenía. _"supongo que los tiempos cambian" _pensó el italiano, más intentando auto convencerse que afirmándolo.

-Pues tú dirás a qué se debe tu visita- Rusia le instó a que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Eh? Sí, eso…-el vino parecía empezar a hacerle efecto, porque sintió una agradable sensación de calor y un ligero rubor adornaba sus mejillas- en la Unión Europea estamos preocupados por las denuncias de fraude en tus elecciones,- Rusia, ahora serio, le miraba fijamente- y también está el asunto de Siria…

Siguieron hablando de éstos y otros temas hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Romano se había relajado por fin y ahora veía la reunión con optimismo, se creyó estúpido por pensar que Rusia se le iba a comer vivo. Fueron al comedor de la casa, habían preparado platos típicos rusos y, aunque el italiano era muy exigente con la comida, no se quejó. Vale que Rusia se hubiese vuelto más civilizado, pero seguía dándole miedo. _"De todos modos la comida no es tan mala como la de Inglaterra" _admitió el latino_._

Italia del Sur había perdido sus nervios y, aunque seguía estando muy cortado, se sentía un poco más confiado. Sin duda, no se esperaba lo que pasaría esa tarde, ni lo que saldría de esa aparentemente normal reunión diplomática. Todo había estado demasiado tranquilo, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, y Romano lo comprobaría en poco tiempo.

* * *

><p>Como dije éste primer capitulo es un poco bodrio, pero prometo que los próximos tendrán más acción.<p>

Cualquier opinión, petición, amenaza de muerte, etc. me la pueden dejar en un review. Si no comentan yo nunca sabré lo que les parece la historia, así que ya saben, a usar un ratito el teclado.


	2. Una Belarús salvaje apareció

Aquí voy con el segundo capitulo. Lleva unos cuantos días escrito, pero como no me convencía le hice algunos cambios.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no es mio, y yo todavía no soy de Rusia, pero algún día todos lo seremos kolkolkol...(?)

* * *

><p>Cuando terminaron de comer volvieron al despacho a continuar donde lo habían dejado. La tarde estaba tranquila, por alguna razón no había nadie más en la casa y todo estaba bastante calmado. Romano se sentía cómodo en ese ambiente tan destensado. Todo su nerviosismo parecía haberse esfumado, no podía decir que se encontrase a gusto, pero al menos la taquicardia se le había pasado. Sólo se escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres, la cual avanzaba sin problemas, toda la casa estaba en silencio a excepción de unos pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.<p>

A medida que se acercaban al despacho, dejaron de ser simples pasos y se convirtieron en verdaderos golpes contra el suelo de mármol. Rusia y Romano se quedaron callados al escuchar como alguien se acercaba y se giraron a mirar hacia la puerta. Justo cuando los pasos alcanzaron la entrada del despacho volvió a hacerse el silencio.

Los dos hombres seguían observando la puerta que, de pronto, fue abierta de una patada y golpeó la pared, lo que hizo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Hermano! ¡¿Por qué nunca quieres reunirte conmigo?

-¡Bielorrusia! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- gritó Rusia totalmente aterrado.

La rubia se giró a mirar al italiano con desprecio.

-¿Prefieres pasar el tiempo con esta piltrafa antes que conmigo?

Romano no se defendió de la injuria que le habían proferido porque estaba demasiado ocupado temblando de miedo. Bielorrusia sacó un cuchillo de la manga de su vestido.

-¡No dejaré que nadie se interponga entre mi hermano y yo!

Bielorrusia se acercaba a Romano mientras el otro retrocedía lentamente. Rusia aprovechó el descuido de su hermanita para pasar por detrás de ella y salir corriendo de la habitación, dejando al italiano solo ante el peligro. Romano sabía que si Rusia estaba asustado él estaba bien jodido.

La rubia se lanzó hacia él y, en un acto reflejo, saltó sobre la mesa, de bajó por el otro lado y, mientras la muchacha se giraba para seguirle, salió corriendo.

Bielorrusia se lanzó en su persecución, pero el italiano era más rápido y a cada giro le sacaba más ventaja. Romano corría sin rumbo fijo por esa casa vacía e inmensamente grande, subió y bajó de planta unas cuantas veces y ya no sabía dónde estaba, pero tampoco pensaba pararse a averiguarlo. Siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta que, tras cerciorarse de que había perdido a la chica, se paró a recuperar el aliento.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos que le arrastraban hacia atrás. Quiso gritar, pero una mano tapó su boca. Los brazos le empujaron al interior de un pequeño armario y la puerta se cerró en sus narices, sumiéndole en una agobiante oscuridad.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido, ¿da?- por suerte, o por desgracia, era Rusia. La cual cosa no ayudó a que el castaño se tranquilizara, puesto que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Te he dicho que no hagas ruido.- le susurró el eslavo al darse cuenta del ruidito que estaba haciendo el otro al temblar.

-L-lo-lo, lo siento. – se disculpó Romano, pero no dejó de temblar.

El italiano se estaba planteando si no sería mejor dejarse apuñalar por Bielorrusia antes que quedarse encerrado en un armario con Rusia, pero, cuando oyó a la muchacha llamar a su hermano, decidió que realmente prefería la segunda opción.

-¡Hermano, ¿dónde estás?- se oía gritar a Belarús por el pasillo.

Los dos hombres se tensaron al escuchar como la chica pasaba por el pasillo sin advertir su presencia. Tras unos minutos decidieron que era seguro salir. Rusia abrió la puerta despacio, se asomó y al no ver a nadie, suspiró.

-Creo que podemos salir ya.

Romano salió detrás de él y siguió al rubio que avanzaba despacio y con cautela. Cuando llegaron a una bifurcación del pasillo el eslavo se asomó, miró a ambos lados y se giró para hablar con el latino que estaba agazapado a su espalda.

-Me parece que ya s- –no completó la frase.

Su cara, que no era de por sí muy morena se tornó blanca como el papel y sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo a la espalda del castaño. Éste, extrañado por el enmudecimiento repentino de su anfitrión, se giró despacio temiéndose lo peor.

Y allí estaba Bielorrusia. Mirándoles con una sonrisa ladina. Al parecer su presencia no había resultado tan inadvertida como ellos habían creído.

Rusia salió corriendo de nuevo sin decir nada, Romano se lanzó a la carrera al instante y, por supuesto, Belarús no se quedó atrás.

Romano había conseguido alcanzar a Rusia, no quería perderlo de vista ya que no conocía la casa, y el rubio, al verle a su lado, le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hasta la entrada de la casa. El ruso abrió la puerta apresuradamente y volvió a agarrar al italiano, que tampoco oponía mucha resistencia. Salieron de la casa y Rusia se dirigió al jardín trasero.

Un denso campo de girasoles estaba sembrado en el jardín, oculto tras la enorme casa y los altos muros que la rodeaban. El amarillo intenso de las flores contrastaba con el cielo gris y el verde de los tallos destacaba sobre la fina capa de nieve que se había acumulado en el suelo. Romano se sorprendió de la imponente altura que alcanzaban las flores, si bien él era más alto que las plantas, éstas eran de una magnitud poco común.

Rusia arrastró al italiano al interior del bosque de girasoles y después de avanzar unos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

La espesura de las flores no les cubría del todo, aún se podían entrever sus figuras tras los tallos. Romano se preguntaba porque se habrían parado. Cuando vio a Bielorrusia aparecer por la esquina quiso seguir huyendo, pero la mano de Rusia apretando su brazo se lo impidió. El eslavo contemplaba impávido como su hermana aminoraba el paso mientras se acercaba a los girasoles.

Entonces, Romano contempló una de las imágenes más extrañas que jamás había visto: justo un metro delante de las flores Bielorrusia se detuvo, miró a su hermano, quien le sostuvo la mirada durante unos eternos segundos, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Rusia salió del escondite con el brazo de Romano aún atrapado entre sus dedos. El moreno tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera sentía el dolor de tener su brazo aprisionado por la fuerte mano del eslavo.

-Menudo susto, ¿eh? -comentó divertido Rusia –Tenías que haber visto la cara de pánico que tenías, era muy graciosa.- y se empezó a reír.

Romano se rió un poquito, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia y el susto no se le había ido todavía.

-P-pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué se paró en vez de ir a por nosotros?- se aventuró a preguntar el italiano. Rusia dejó de reír al instante y le miró muy serio, demasiado, como si acabase de preguntarle por el mayor y más terrible secreto de estado.

El sonido de un teléfono interrumpió el incómodo silencio que la pregunta había generado. Rusia soltó el brazo de Romano para que pudiera contestar puesto que era su móvil el que sonaba.

-Ciao? Sì. Capisco.- colgó y se dirigió al ruso- Me temo que tenemos que finalizar la reunión, debo coger mi avión de regreso.

-Claro, aunque al final no hemos podido terminar la reunión. –Rusia soltó una pequeña risita- Pero al final ha sido divertido.

-Eh, s-si…n-no ha estado mal…-contestó un nada convencido Romano, pensando para sus adentros: "¡¿Divertido? ¿Dónde coño le ve este hombre lo divertido a que nos quieran matar?"

Rusia acompañó a su invitado a la puerta, donde le esperaba un coche para llevarlo al aeropuerto y antes de subirse a él se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

-Nos vemos pronto.- se despidió Rusia justo cuando Romano entró en el coche, aunque más que una despedida sonó a una amenaza.

Romano tragó saliva y fue entonces cuando notó un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Miró hacia donde le dolía y se encontró el signo de unos dedos marcándole la piel enrojecida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿Merece un review? Si alguien quiere matarme por escribir estas cosas solo le pido que sea rápido y que no se recree mucho...<p>

En fin, dejar un reviewcito no cuesta nada y a mí me alegráis la tarde, asique ya sabéis, aunque sea una sola palabra, pero dadme vuestra opinión para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o necesito mejorar en algo.

Muchas gracias a bella por pasarse por mi historia y dejarme un review, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.


	3. Una visita inesperada

Han pasado exactamente tres mese desde que subí el capítulo anterior. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que a mi inspiración le cuesta llegar. He tardado como cinco días en escribir este churro. Sacrifiqué inclusó la mitad del partido de ayer. Bah, tampoco es como si hubiese querido verlo...

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia le pertenece a un hombre japonés y yo soy una chica española, por lo tanto Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Romano se levantó tarde esa mañana, el día anterior había sido muy duro, y extraño, por lo que el muchacho estuvo durmiendo hasta que fue casi la hora de comer.<p>

Se dirigió a la sala de estar arrastrando los pies y con los ojos medio cerrados. Al parecer, no estaba solo en casa.

-Bu-buenos días, hermano.- El tono de voz de Veneciano denotaba desesperación, pero Romano, tan dormido como iba, no era capaz de percibir nada.

-Buenos días~

Romano bostezo, se sobo los ojos y contestó los saludos.

-…Enos ías…

-¿Qué tal has dormido?-Preguntó alegre Rusia.

-…Ien…

Entonces es cuando Romano se dio cuenta de la situación. Miró a Rusia, que le observaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, luego miró a su hermano, quien tenía una horrible cara de espanto. Volvió a mirar a Rusia y de nuevo desvió la mirada a su hermanito.

-Veneciano, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momentito?-su voz era de pánico reprimido.

Los dos hermanos salieron del salón y se metieron en la habitación más cercana.

-¡¿Qué coño hace Rusia aquí?

-¡Hermano no griteeees! -Veneciano estaba al borde de las lágrimas- Se presentó esta mañana preguntando por ti.

Romano palideció y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-¿P-por mí?

Romano empezó a sudar frio. Veneciano simplemente asintió poniendo cara de circunstancias.

Los dos volvieron al salón con Rusia. Veneciano iba agazapado tras la espalda de su hermano mayor y sólo asomaba la cabeza lo justo para ver al eslavo. El susodicho sonrió por lo divertido que le parecía ver a los dos italianos intentando contener sus temblores.

Romano tragó saliva y con la voz entrecortada se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qu-qué te trae por aquí, Rusia?

-Tenemos una reunión que terminar, ¿recuerdas? -Rusia soltó una pequeña risita.

Romano suspiró, al menos ahora sabía que no había ido allí a matarle. Pero aun así no se sintió aliviado, porque el hecho de tener a Rusia en su casa le angustiaba bastante.

Entonces, para hacer que Romano se sintiese peor, Veneciano le sugirió algo que debería haber hecho antes.

-Hermano, ¿no deberías ponerte algo más de ropa?

Romano se miró y, en efecto, debía ponerse más ropa, puesto que iba en calzoncillos. La noche anterior llegó tan cansado que ni se molestó en ponerse el pijama y, como no esperaba ninguna visita, tampoco se molestó en vestirse por la mañana.

Romano enrojeció de forma espectacular, estaba tan encendido que casi podría explotarle la cabeza de tanta sangre que se le había acumulado. Incluso Veneciano se veía avergonzado del aspecto de su hermano.

-Sss-si m-me disculpan…

El italiano salió corriendo hacia su habitación realmente abochornado.

Cuando volvió al salón, aún bastante colorado, se encontró a los otros dos sentados en los sillones. Rusia sonreía mientras miraba fijamente a Veneciano de forma bastante tétrica y siniestra. El menor de los italianos, incómodo por ser el blanco de la mirada rusa, contemplaba el suelo con cara de pánico total, sin atreverse a dirigir sus ojos al eslavo.

Romano carraspeó un poco para intentar acabar con la enrarecida atmósfera del salón. Rusia se centró entonces en él, pero cambió su macabra mirada por su típica sonrisa inocente. Veneciano suplicaba con los ojos que su hermano le sacase de ahí.

-B-bueno, esto… ¿d-dónde lo habíamos dejado? –Romano quería acabar con eso de una vez- ¡Ah! M-mejor vamos a hablar a otro sitio donde estemos más cómodos…

-Yo estoy bien aquí, este sofá es muy confortable.

Romano no sabía que más decir, quería aprovechar el corto camino hacia otra habitación para improvisar algo. Por suerte para él, otra persona rompió el hielo.

-¿Se va a quedar tu hermanito con nosotros? –Rusia alargó el brazo y acarició lentamente el pelo de Veneciano, haciendo que éste se estremeciera con el contacto.

-Sí, claro. –Romano zanjó la pregunta, pero alguien no estaba de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

-¡No!

-¿Cómo que no? –Romano parecía enfadado.

-E-es que… yo… ¡he quedado con Austria! ¡Sí, eso es, tengo planes!

-¿Cuándo, si puede saberse, has quedado tú con Austria?

-P-pues… el otro día, ¿no te lo dije?

-¿Qué otro día?

Romano no iba a dejar que su hermano se escapase tan fácilmente, y menos inventando una mentira tan burdamente falsa.

-Oh, vaya… -Rusia parecía un poco decepcionado, aunque al instante recobró su sonrisa- Pero bueno, si tienes cosas que hacer… pues nos tendremos que quedar Romano y yo solos. –Hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Romano. Por su parte, Veneciano no perdió ni un solo minuto en correr hasta la entrada, alegando que Austria le echaría la bronca si llegaba tarde. Romano fue tras él y le alcanzó en la puerta.

-No te creas que te voy a dejar que me cargues a mí el muerto –le susurraba a su hermano mientras agarraba fuertemente su brazo- . Yo tuve que soportarlo ayer, hoy te toca a ti.

-P-pero yo no sé de lo que hablasteis ayer… Mejor te quedas tú, que ya le tienes confianza…

Veneciano se soltó del agarre y salió por patas.

-¡¿Qué confianza ni que niño muerto? ¡Veneciano! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Ambos sabían que no iba a volver. Romano suspiró resignado y volvió a internarse en la casa.

-¿Ya se ha ido? –Rusia le miró con curiosidad.

Romano simplemente asintió, afligido. Se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba su hermano y se quedó callado mirando la mesita que estaba frente a él. Rusia rompió el silencio.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita – dijo mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor-. Y muy cálida. Me gusta.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna.

-Gra-gracias…

-¿Eres tartamudo?

-¿Q-qué? N-no, no lo soy. –Sí, eso sonaba muy convincente.

Un silencio muy incómodo se instauró entre los dos. Ninguno parecía querer romper el hielo. Entre que acababa de levantarse y el susto que se había llevado, Romano no tenía la cabeza como para andar pensando en temas trascendentes, y Rusia tenía la costumbre de dejar que los demás hablasen y sólo disertar cuando fuese necesario.

Tras casi dos minutos, que parecieron eternos, el italiano decidió inventarse alguna excusa para salir de esa maldita habitación y ver si, lejos del ruso, podía relajarse un poco.

-¿T-te apetece un café?

-Hmm, sí, ¿por qué no? – contestó el rubio sin mucho interés.

Romano fue a la cocina, cogió la cafetera y mientras se debatía cómo salir de esa situación la llenó de agua.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Haz café italiano.

-¡Chigiiiiii!

Romano se sobresaltó tanto por la intromisión de Rusia en su cocina que, aparte de pegar un salto, soltó la cafetera y llenó el suelo de agua y café molido. El italiano se había quedado paralizado del susto y miraba a Rusia con los ojos completamente abiertos. El rubio ignoró completamente la escenita que se acababa de producir.

-Siempre he querido probar uno de esos capuccinos tan famosos.

Romano reaccionó veinte segundos después.

-¿Eh?, ah, oh… Iba a preparar un macchiato, pero…da igual.

Romano limpió el suelo y preparó el café, todo bajo la atenta mirada del gigante euroasiático.

Para evitar situaciones como la que se acababa de producir, el italiano decidió que lo mejor sería no perder de vista al ruso, por si las moscas. Por lo que se pasaron tooodo el día pegados.

Romano no veía la hora para que Rusia se fuera y por fin, para su fortuna, se hizo de noche.

-Bu-bueno, ya se ha hecho de noche, te tendrás que ir yendo, que el camino es largo y seguro que tendrás muchas cosas que hacer.

-No, no te creas…

De nuevo se instauró el silencio. Rusia lo rompió y casi le da un infarto a Romano por ello.

-He oído que Roma es muy bonita por la noche… Me gustaría verla…

Rusia miró interrogante a Romano y éste tragó saliva.

-Y-yo te la enseñaría con mucho gusto –mintió-, pero es que mañana tengo que madrugar, que tengo mucho trabajo y eso…

-Ya veo –Rusia sonrió y se levantó para marcharse-. Otra vez será.

Tras una breve despedida se marchó y por fin el italiano pudo respirar a gusto.

Veneciano no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente por miedo a cruzarse con el eslavo.

* * *

><p>No os preocupéis, ya tendrán tiempo de pasear a solas por la ciudad del amor.<p>

Uff esto no ha sido más que paja, pero me esforzaré porque los demás capítulos tengan más sustancia.

¿Qué tal va hasta ahora? Creo que esta es la historia a la que más energía le pongo y me da pena que tenga tan poca aceptación. Aun así, mientras haya una sola persona a la que le guste yo soy feliz ^^

Me cagüen el p**o fanfiction, que no me deja poner dos signos de exclamación seguidos ni cerrar la exclamación tras la interrogación.


End file.
